The Three Jewels
by WhiteEvil
Summary: The Charmed Ones try to help a mysterious witch fight a group of demons called the Trina, but what does this witch have in store for them? And why does she have an interest in Cole? Please read and review!
1. Unexpected Visitors

WhiteEvil: Heya! I'm da author of my first fic!

Draco: --sarcastically-- Wow, I would have never guessed…

WE: --not getting the sarcasm-- …really? I thought I told you…

Draco: …idiot girl…

Andy: --blink blink--

WE: …andy?

Andy: --blink blink--

WE: --shakes him-- ANDY! stop blinking! It's creepin' meh out!

Andy: ……--blink--

WE: NOOOOOOO! (& no flames!)

Summary:The Charmed Ones try to help a mysterious witch fight a group of demons called the Trina, but then the Charmed Ones turn evil, Piper's past and future self appear in the present, and Leo's powers go haywire.

Unexpected Visitors - Chapter 1

Christina drove up to her driveway in her Jeep, hoping to get some rest at her home. She had short blonde hair with pink and white highlights, blue eyes, and a diamond jewel around her neck. Christina, or Chris, as she's usually called, worked as a bartender at a club called P3. But, Chris is also a witch. An unusual and rare witch at that. And right now she was a very tired and testy witch.

As she opened the door to her house, she heard voices in her room. Chris quietly walked over to the bedroom door and creaked it open.

"I thought you said the Third Jewel would be here, Belial!" A tall, brown haired man roared as he threw a lamp across the room.

"I said, Agares," a blonde man with green eyes, Belial, said from behind a young, black haired man wearing a suit. "that the Jewel would be here _soon_. She has to come here after she has finished her job, and Andromalius told us that she finished her shift at four o'clock. We can wait a little bit longer."

"Well I can't!" yelled Agares. "I've been waiting for this for thirteen years, and I'm not going to wait in this stupid mortal world forever!"

"Shh." Whispered Andromalius. "I don't think you'll have to wait, Agares." Then, his eyes turned red and looked around the room. Chris slowly closed the door, but the door made a _thud_. Andromalius twisted his head towards the door. "Got her."

He opened the door with a triumphant look on his face, only to look down and stare into the eyes of a white cat. "Oh, right, you got her," Agares said sarcastically. "I swear, the only thing that you can do right is keeping our cover in this messed up world." As Andromalius closed the door to bicker with Agares, the white cat disappeared and Chris was standing in it's spot. _"Okay Christina, I'm okay." _Chris thought, and she took a step backwards. _"I'm Ok--"_

"Hey, did you hear that? I think the Third Jewel is right outside."

Chris gasped and started to run, but then she bumped into her worst fear: Belial was standing right in front of her, a smirk on his face. "Hello, witch." He tried to grab her, but she disappeared in a stream of white lights.

"Dammit." Belial said, frustrated. Agares stomped into the hallway. "I told you not to lose her!" He shouted before he was surrounded in a sphere of lightning, and then, disappeared.

WE: NOOO! The blinking… is just… too…scary… (or at least really creepy. I think it's scary when you're watchin' a horror movie, and the killer is just staring at you, holding a bloody dagger, and all he does is blink…)

Draco: …maybe we shouldn't have seen that scary movie last night…

Andy: ……--blink--

WE: STOP DA BLINKING!


	2. Swirls of Light

WE: (rocks back and forth in a corner) 

Draco: …

Andy: …

Tristan: …is she ok?

Draco: …nope. She's hopeless.

WE: (blinks) wait, where'd you come from?

Tristan: you wrote me in!

WE: no I didn't.

(Loud Booming Voice From Nowhere: CWAHAHAHAHAAAA! You'll never shoot me!)

Tristan: …random…

WE: well, you know what this means, right? (her and Andy grin evilly)

Draco: I'm going to regret this… what?

WE & Andy: TRISTON BASHING! (grab mallets and start bashing triston)

Triston: THE PAIN!

**Swirls of Light – Chapter 2**

"Hey Piper, have you seen my Armani shoes?" Prue asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Um… No." Piper said distractedly. She was making spaghetti with her secret recipe of sauce for dinner for her, her sister, and Leo.

Phoebe then walked into the kitchen, a smile across her face. Prue looked at her in surprise, and then in shock as she looked down and saw Phoebe wearing her shoes.

"Phoebe! Those are my Armani shoes!"

"I'm sorry Prue, but I was looking in my closet for some good shoes and I couldn't find any, so I used yours."

"What do you need them for?"

Well, Cole said he would take me out to dinner tonight, since the bounty hunters haven't been after him for awhile." Phoebe said with a smile.

"Well, I need them for a date I'm going on toni--."

"Wait a minute." Piper said, jerking her head up from her bubbling sauce. "You're both going out tonight?"

"Yeah, didn't we tell you?" Phoebe said.

"No!" Piper said frantically. "Guys! I made dinner and everything!"

"Sorry, Piper." Her sisters said in unison.

"I guess I'll just have to eat with Leo then." Piper said with a sigh. Then there was a swirl of white light and Leo appeared, a worried look on his face. "Oh no, what's wrong?" Piper asked.

"I'm sorry Piper, but there's a problem with one of my charges and I'll have to miss dinner tonight." Leo said hastily and then orbed out.

"Hey!" Piper screamed. "You can not do that! Come back here!"

There was a whirl of white lights, and Piper mumbled, "He had better come back…" But, to Piper's dislike and surprise, it wasn't her husband, but her bartender at her club, P3. Phoebe stepped back and Prue stood in front of her youngest sister. "Chris…" Phoebe said. "Oh my god, you're a warlock. Or—or a whitelighter. What are you?"

"I'm a witch." Chris said anxiously. "And I need your help. The Charmed Ones help."

* * *

(after smoke clears from fight, WhiteEvil is suddenly bored) 

WE: looks at andy wanna go dye our hair? (andy shrugs) Draco, wanna come with?

Draco: no.

WE: ppppplllllllllleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeeeee?

Draco: …No.

WE: (raises mallet high over her head) Please!

Draco: Alright, Alright! …stupid girl…

Draco: YAY!


	3. The Trina

JackieZ: Hiyaz, I'm filling in for WhiteEvil cuz she went to Australia for a couple days. (lucky her. I'm stuck here in Miami, Florida.) Well, it's her stori, I'm just updating. Plz, R&R!

**The Trina – Chapter 3**

"Wait a second." Said Prue, still keeping her arm out in front of her sisters. "You're a witch?"

"Yes." Chris said.

"And how do you know that we're the Charmed Ones?" asked Phoebe.

"Well, besides the fact that you just told me,--" Prue looked at Phoebe sternly. "—Practically every witch and magical being knows who you are."

"Hold On." Said Piper, taking a step towards her club bartender. "You said that you're a witch, but you orbed in here. Only whitelighters can orb, so how can you be a witch?"

Chris sighed and looked around, sensing for demons. _"Coast is clear." _She thought. She glanced at the sisters as she walked to the living room and sat on a couch, the Charmed Ones following her lead and keeping their guards up. "Okay. I'm not just a regular witch. I'm half-whitelighter."

"But I thought that whitelighters and witches weren't supposed to fall in love, let alone have kids." Piper said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well, rules are meant to be broken." Chris said with a smirk. "Right Piper?"

Piper looked surprised. "What are you talking about?" Chris' smile grew wider. "You know. You and Leo. You guys are together, right? I mean, since practically everyone knows the Charmed Ones, they should know their whitelighter and what's going on."

"Anyway," said Prue, as she saw a very pissed Piper getting ready to explode her bartender. "What do you need us for?"

"Well, my mother, Mary, who was a witch, had two other brothers. Her two brothers and her were enemies of a group of powerful demons called the Trina. Since the Trina were killing people, they cast a spell on them so that they would feel all the pain that they inlict on everyone that they hurt. So, they have been living among the mortals, and they feel like they are dying every second that they live. Of course, they are trying to get revenge, but they can only lift the curse by killing the people with the Three Jewels." She pulled a necklace out of her shirt. It had a gold chain and on it was a bright amethyst that had a faint white glow around it. "This is one of the Three Jewels. The Jewels have been blessed so that the curse could not be lifted unless destroyed. The other two were held by my cousins, Colin and Dean, but the Trina got to them, took the Jewels, and killed them."

"So, now the Trina is trying to kill you to get the Jewel and lift the curse?" asked Prue.

"Exactly."

"Great." Said Piper, standing up and stomping towards the kitchen. "Just great."

"Piper—" Phoebe started, following her.

"No," interrupted Piper. "It's okay. I shouldn't have tried to make a big dinner for the family. Not when we're the Charmed Ones, and demons are trying to kill us."

"Actually, they're trying to kill Chris." Phoebe said quietly.

"Oh, whatever!"

JackieZ: Well, like I said before, plz review!


End file.
